That's girl eyes
by Mingi97
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang fans memberikan sesuatu hal yang berbeda pada idolanya? Hanya sebuah fanfic yang menceritakan seseorang fans yang tanpa nama memberikan hal yang berbeda pada Kris ex-EXO
1. Chapter 1

Title : That's girl eyes

Genre : _Sad romance + Fantasy_

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan [Kris EXO-M]

Kris' _fangirl _ [_without name_]

All member EXO

Dan teman-teman

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE~

HAPPY READING GUYS~

**Author POV**

"_Wu Yi Fan, bagaimana kabarmu? Ini aku. Kudengar kamu akan segera merilis MV baru. Berjuanglah. Jangan kecewakan penggemarmu yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar dan memeriksa Youtube setiap hari. Ingatlah selalu, persembahkan yang terbaik untuk penggemarmu"_

Perlahan Kris tersenyum mendengar suara ini.

"_Saat ini cuacanya mulai dingin. Entah berapa lembar pakaian yang kukenakan. Wu Yi Fan, apakah kamu baik-baik saja di sana? Aku tahu kamu sibuk, tapi jangan lupa perhatikan kesehatanmu. Kalau kamu sakit, penggemarmu akan khawatir. Jagalah kesehatanmu, untuk dirimu sendiri, juga untuk penggemar yang setia menantimu"_

Kris tertawa pelan.

"_Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan banyak kali ini. Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak tahu apakah kamu selalu mendengar ini. Kuharap kamu melakukannya. Kusudahi dulu sampai di sini. Wu Yi Fan, aku minta kamu ingat, jangan pernah kecewakan penggemarmu"_

Kris mengerutkan kening. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, namun tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Sambil menghela nafas kecewa, Kris mengeluarkan _tape_ dari _player_ dan menyimpannya di kotak bekas sepatu, menjadi satu dengan _tape_ lain.

Sebagai member EXO, Kris kerap menerima banyak hadiah. Meskipun bukan hari ulangtahunnya, ada saja hadiah yang mampir atas namanya. Kris paling sering menerima hadiah berupa surat, boneka, baju, dan semacamnya. Ada juga hadiah berupa panci. Hmm, ini hadiah yang tertukar dengan peralatan memasak ibunya ya? Begitu banyak hadiah yang Kris dapat, namun yang ia cari selalu satu. _Tape_.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada seseorang yang mengiriminya _tape_. Kris tidak tahu apa isinya. Selama beberapa hari, ia tidak menyentuh _tape_ itu sedikipun. Ia takut, tapi penasaran. Akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk mendengarkan isinya. Ternyata, _tape_ itu hanyalah surat dari seorang penggemarnya. Dia merekam suaranya di _tape_ dan mengirimkannya pada Kris. Sungguh kreatif.

Kris selalu menerima surat dari penggemar yang isinya 'aku cinta kamu' atau sesuatu semacam itu. Surat kali ini berbeda. Surat ini menceritakan kegiatan seorang penggemar sehari-hari. Apa yang ia lakukan, bagaimana keadaan sekitar, dan perasaannya. Surat yang selalu berisi pesan-pesan untuk Kris. Segala perasaan yang bisa penggemarnya ucapkan. Kris begitu menyukai _tape_ kiriman dari penggemarnya yang satu ini, karena itu Kris selalu menunggu kiriman darinya.

Kris menghela nafas sambil menatap kotak bekas sepatunya. Sekitar belasan _tape_ tersimpan di sana. Sudah lama Kris sangat penasaran dengan penggemarnya ini. _Well_, penggemar seperti apa yang bela-belain merekam suara hanya untuk menceritakan kegiatannya? Kris tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi ia tahu, ia menyukai suara penggemarnya ini. Suaranya merdu dan indah, meski terdapat sesuatu di setiap nadanya. Kris merasa sedih karena tidak bisa mengetahui penggemarnya ini lebih dalam. Tidak ada nama yang tercantum di setiap _tape_ yang ia dapat. Penggemarnya itu juga tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang dirinya. Semua adalah misteri seakan Kris tidak pernah boleh mengetahuinya. Satu yang Kris tahu dari suaranya, penggemarnya ini seorang perempuan. Karena itu, Kris biasa menyebut penggemarnya ini dengan 'gadis itu', sebab ia tidak tahu namanya.

Kris mengambil satu _tape_ dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Ia ingin segera mendapat _tape_ berikutnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara gadis itu, ingin mendengar kabar terbaru dari gadis itu.

Secepatnya.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE

Bosenin gak ceritanya? Mau lanjut gak?hehe^^

Saya juga butuh bantuan untuk intropeksi diri

Semua manusia tempatnya salah jadi saya terima apapun reviewnya

Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : That Girl's Eye

Genre : _Sad __romanc__e_

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan [Kris ex-EXO]

Kris' _fangirl _ [_without name_]

All member EXO

Dan teman-teman

(chapter sebelumnya)

_**Kris mengambil satu tape dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.**_

_**Ia ingin segera mendapat tape berikutnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara gadis itu, ingin mendengar kabar terbaru dari gadis itu. **_

_**Secepatnya.**_

**Author POV**

Sejak pagi tadi, berkali-kali Kris berkeliaran di dorm EXO. Ia pergi ke kamarnya, ruang tamu, dapur, lalu memeriksa kotak surat. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Kris tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Sekarang hari Senin dan biasanya _tape_ gadis itu datang setiap hari Senin. Kris kembali membuka kotak surat. Masih kosong.

Kris menghela nafas.

Luhan yang nggak tahan melihat Kris keluyuran seperti bayi langsung bergumam, "Sebenarnya kamu ini sedang apa?"

"Aku?", Kris terdiam sejenak, "Aku... aku menunggu sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Eh? Ngg...", Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku... ngg... wah, ada nyamuk!", serunya, lalu menepuk tangan.

"Hah? -_- ", Luhan mulai merasa kepalanya Kris terbentur atau apa, "Iya deh, iya"

Luhan lalu ngeloyor ke ruang tamu, menonton Spongebob bersama member lain. Kris melirik mereka, lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia memang tidak pernah cerita pada member lain kalau ia mendapat kiriman _tape_ setiap minggu. Yah, jangan sampai ketahuan juga. Bisa gawat kalau nanti _tape_-nya disiarkan ke seluruh dorm setiap saat.

Kris kembali memeriksa korak surat, berharap saat ia dan Luhan bicara tadi, _tape_ yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Nihil. Kotak surat masih kosong. Kris kembali menelan kecewa, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. Loyo.

"Oh iya", tiba-tiba Xiumin bersuara, "Aku lupa bilang. Kris, ini ada kiriman untukmu. Tadi pagi sudah ada saat aku mengambil koran. Maaf ya, aku baru ingat sekarang. Nih"

Kris menatap amplop tebal berwarna putih yang diletakkan Xiumin di tangannya. _Tape_ yang ditunggu Kris sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kris memang biasa menerimanya dalam amplop seperti ini. Tanpa nama pengirim, tanpa stempel, tanpa perangko. Entah bagaimana gadis itu mengirimnya.

"Terima kasih", Kris tersenyum lalu melesat ke kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan _tape_ dari amplop dan memasukkannya ke _player_. Terdengar. Suara itu terdengar. Suara yang tidak bisa dilupakan Kris beberapa hari ini.

"_Wu Yi Fan, it's me again. Semoga kamu tidak pernah bosan mendengar suaraku. Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja di sana dengan teman-teman dan jadwal-jadwalmu. Aku tidak bisa selalu tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, dan kamu memang tidak harus mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku selalu ingin tahu keadaanmu. Penggemarmu yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Wu Yi Fan, kuharap kamu mau mengerti"_

Kris tersenyum. Ia berbaring di kasurnya, memejamkan matanya, menikmati nada demi nada.

"_Di tempatku, daun-daun mulai berguguran. Angin musim gugur terasa kering sekali. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa sekarang sudah mendekati akhir bulan Oktober. Wu Yi Fan, kuharap kamu sehat selalu di sana. Dengan jadwalmu yang banyak itu, aku tidak yakin kamu selalu mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup. Di sini, aku berharap akan kesehatan dan kesuksesanmu. Wu Yi Fan, sehatlah selalu"_

Kris tidak bisa menahan senyum. Sudut hatinya merasa sangat bahagia.

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat MV baru EXO. Judulnya Growl kan? Aku suka sekali. Dance-nya, konsepnya, lagunya, aku suka semuanya. Apalagi melihatmu di sana. Keren sekali, hingga aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar tentangmu. Intinya hanya satu : Aku suka MV barumu, terutama kamu di sana"_

Kris merasa wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Kris biasa menerima pujian 'kamu ganteng', 'kamu keren', 'kamu berkharisma', dan semacamnya. Tapi saat gadis itu yang mengatakannya, Kris merasakan sebuah perbedaan. Apapun itu, ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"_Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Mungkin ada yang masih bisa dibicarakan, tapi aku bingung. Sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lebih lama lagi. Kusudahi sampai di sini. Sudah ya, Wu Yi Fan"_

Kris membuka matanya saat tidak mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang selalu ingin dia dengar. _Player_-nya berbunyi pelan. Kris terduduk lalu menghela nafas. Seperti ini. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu menyudahi isi kaset secepatnya, meninggalkan Kris yang sendirian dalam rasa penasaran.

Selain cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan, gadis itu juga nggak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Menyebutkan nama, hobi, atau alamat tidak pernah sama sekali. Yang gadis itu bicarakan hanya kejadian yang ia alami dan pesan-pesan untuk Kris, dan semuanya selesai.

"Kamu pasti sangat tertutup", Kris bergumam sendiri, menatap _player_ seakan benda itu adalah gadis itu yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Selama ini yang kamu bicarakan hanya keadaan sekitarmu dan aku saja. Kamu begitu tahu apapun tentangku, tapi tidak sedikitpun aku tahu tentangmu. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu. Tapi setidaknya, sekali saja di hadapanku, sebutkan namamu"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar _player_ yang berbunyi pelan, menunggu _tape_ selanjutnya yang ingin diputar. Kris tetap diam di tempatnya. Beberapa hari ini, Kris menyadari sesuatu. Ia selalu menunggu _tape_ dari gadis itu. Dimanapun Kris berada, kemanapun Kris pergi, suara gadis itu tetap terdengar di telinganya. Ia sudah sangat penasaran.

Kris berkomitmen dalam hati.

Ia akan menemukan gadis itu.

TBC

GIMANA GUYS? BAGUS GAK? MASIH MAU LANJUT? JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YA GUYS^^

SAYA JUGA MANUSIA YANG TAK LUPUT DENGAN KESALAHAN^^

GOMAWO^^

**Ig: niffahm**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : That Girl's Eye (Chapter 3)

Genre : _Sad __romanc__e_

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan [Kris ex-EXO]

Kris' _fangirl _ [_without name_]

All member EXO

Dan teman-teman

(chapter sebelumnya)

_**Dimanapun Kris berada, kemanapun Kris pergi, suara gadis itu tetap terdengar di telinganya. Ia sudah sangat penasaran.**_

_**Kris berkomitmen dalam hati. **_

_**Ia akan menemukan gadis itu.**_

Chapter 3

Kris kembali merapatkan jaketnya saat angin dingin menerpa. Ia menatap pemandangan dari lantai tiga apartemennya. Hari masih sangat pagi. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang. Lorong apartemennya sepi, semua tetangganya masih terlelap. Kalau bukan karena _tape_ dari gadis itu, Kris nggak akan berdiri di depan rumah, dini hari seperti ini.

Hari ini hari Senin. Hari dimana _tape _biasanya terkirim untuk Kris. Biasanya amplop berisi _tape_ akan langsung disematkan di kotak surat rumahnya. Tanpa nama pengirim, tanpa alamat, tanpa tulisan apapun di badan amplop selain tulisan 'Untuk Wu Yi Fan'. Kris berasumsi gadis itu sendiri yang mengirimkan amplop padanya.

Jadi, jika pada hari Senin Kris berdiri di depan pintu dormnya, ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Sehelai daun kering terbawa angin, jatuh di dekat kaki Kris. Cuacanya semakin dingin. Kris membuka ponselnya dan membaca jam yang tertera di sana. Masih jam 04:00. Kris tidak tahu kapan gadis itu akan datang, dan Kris tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan sedikitpun. Gadis itu bisa datang kapan saja. Jam 07:00 nanti, Kris memiliki jadwal bersama EXO. Sungguh ia berharap gadis itu datang sebelum ia berangkat. Kris tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Terus, Kris terus menunggu kedatangan gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri diam di depan pintu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap karena ngantuk. Badannya semakin kedinginan, dan kakinya mulai gemetar. Ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam sebelum gadis itu datang. Kris melihat jam ponselnya.

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Saat ada suara langkah kaki, Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Sungguh berharap gadis itu yang datang. Entah bagaimana perasaan Kris saat tahu bahwa yang datang hanyalah seorang pengantar koran. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sembari menerima koran, Kris kembali menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

Satu jam kembali berlalu.

Kris mulai merasa lelah. Kakinya gemetar dan capek berdiri. Kris bersin beberapa kali. Baju berlapis yang ia kenakan tidak banyak membantu. Puluhan kali ia menatap tangga, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin muncul dari sana. Selain pengantar koran tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

Pintu di belakang Kris terbuka, dan sebuah suara terdengar. "Kris_ hyung_? Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Suho? Eeh, ngg...", Kris tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa, "Nggak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdiri. Tumben kamu sudah bangun"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah jam enam"

Jam 06:00? Kris membuka ponselnya, dan hanya terbengong melihat angka yang tertera di sana. Tidak sadar ia sudah berdiri selama dua jam.

"Nggak mau masuk?", Suho membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Kelihatannya _hyung_ sudah kedinginan. Kalau cuma ingin berdiri, di dalam kan bisa. Masuklah"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja"

"Tapi nanti _hyung_ sakit"

"Nggak apa-apa—maksudku, nggak akan!", Kris tergagap sendiri, "Silahkan kalau kamu mau masuk. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Silahkan"

Sedikit ragu, Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau _hyung_ nggak kuat, jangan paksakan diri dan masuklah. Mengerti?"

"_Roger"_

Suho menepuk bahu Kris sesaat, lalu menutup pintu. Tinggallah Kris sendirian, kembali berteman dengan dingin dan sepi. Meskipun sudah jam 06:00, siapapun akan malas keluar di rumah di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Kris menatap langit mendung tanpa kehadiran matahari. Ia membuka ponselnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka rela berdiri selama dua jam di musim gugur hanya untuk melihat sang pengirim _tape_.

Semakin lama Kris merasa dormnya semakin ramai. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari balik dinding tebal. Sepertinya member lain sudah bangun. Kris masih menunggu dengan setia. Ia percaya gadis itu akan datang. Pasti.

Kenyataannya, Kris terus berdiri selama setengah jam ke depan. Ia tidak bisa menahan dingin lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu masih belum datang. Saking nggak kuat menahan ngantuk, Kris hampir terlelap kalau saja tidak ada yang menepuk bahunya. "Kris?"

"Xiu-Xiumin _hyung_?", Kris mengerjapkan mata. Antara sadar dan tidak.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Ayo masuk!", ujar Xiumin dengan nada perintah.

"Tapi aku masih harus... masih harus..."

"Coba lihat sekarang jam berapa"

Kris membuka ponselnya, dan melongo melihat angka yang tertera dengan jelas. 06:30.

"Semua member sudah siap", Xiumin menatap Kris, "Setengah jam lagi kita harus melaksanakan jadwal kita. Semua member sudah siap, kamu masih di sini dengan jaket dan piyama itu. Lekas bersiap. Ayo masuk!"

Kris tahu ia tidak bisa membantah lagi. "Baik..."

Dengan enggan, Kris mengikuti Xiumin masuk ke dalam. Sebelum menutup pintu dorm, ia sempatkan diri mengintip ke arah tangga. Mencari siapapun yang mungkin sudah terlihat.

Masih belum ada.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu Kris tidak mendapatkan _tape_ sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, ia menjadi khawatir karenanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kris ingin tahu kabar gadis itu. Apa dia sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengirim _tape_? Atau dia bosan mengirim _tape_ yang tidak pernah Kris balas? Bagaimana mau membalas, toh tidak ada alamat pengirim. Kalaupun Kris ingin membalas, ia tidak tahu harus mengirim ke mana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:20. Sepulang jadwal hari ini, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam seminggu, Kris membuka kotak suratnya. Tidak ingin ia melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun. Kris kembali mendapat kecewa saat kotak suratnya kosong, benar-benar kosong, bahkan secarik kertas pun nggak ada. Kris menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu dorm.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUNNNN!"

Kris terbengong melihat semua member sudah berkumpul di depannya, lengkap dengan balon, terompet, dan topi pesta. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Maksud kalian apa? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Kamu, _hyung_!", Chanyeol merangkul Kris, "_Hyung_ benar-benar tidak ingat? Sekarang tanggal enam November! Hari lahirmu dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu! _Hyung_ benar tidak ingat?"

Bagaimana ia bisa ingat? Bagaimana ia mau ingat kalau selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, yang ada di pikiran Kris hanya gadis itu dan gadis itu? Pikirannya sudah tersita sedemikian rupa. Salah-salah, ia malah lupa kalau ia adalah member EXO.

Dalam kondisi normal, Kris akan bahagia lalu ikut _hyper_ bersama member lain. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pikirannya sedang kosong, hanya bisa memikirkan _tape_ dari gadis itu yang tak kunjung datang. Bahkan saat Kris digiring oleh member lain untuk meniup lilin, ia tidak terlalu bergembira.

Kris ingin berteriak. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya. Namun melihat wajah-wajah bahagia member lain, ia jadi tidak tega. Kris lalu meniup lilin, sekadar menghargai semua usaha dan perhatian member lain. Kini semuanya ribut sendiri. Ingin makan kue, ingin ke kamar mandi, ingin apa. Kris terdiam sendirian. Sungguh yang paling ia inginkan saat ini adalah sendiri.

"_Hyung_, coba lihat", Tao menarik lengan Kris, "_Hyung_ mendapat banyak hadiah lho. Dari pagi, sudah banyak penggemar yang datang memberi, tapi _hyung_ sibuk terus"

Hadiah? Kris sedang tidak menginginkannya. Saat ini sesuatu yang paling Kris inginkan hanya mendengar suara gadis itu. Mendengar kabar terbaru dari gadis itu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan merasa lebih baik. Untuk saat ini, Kris hanya menginginkan satu hal saja.

Gadis itu.

"_Hyung_, lihat kamarmu deh", Tao membuka pintu kamar Kris, dan sang pemilik kamar tidak bisa membedakan antara kamar dengan toko untuk anak perempuan. Berbagai macam benda ada di sana, bertaburan. Boneka, kotak hadiah warna-warni, baju, surat, dan sebagainya. Kris bahkan melihat patung mini Angry Bird. Untuk sesaat, Kris merasa senang. Namun perasaan senang itu perlahan sirna saat ia kembali teringat tentang gadis itu.

Tao keluar kamar, mungkin mau ikut rebutan kue. Meninggalkan Kris sendirian dengan tumpukan hadiahnya. Untuk membaca semua surat dan membuka hadiah, Kris merasa ia membutuhkan waktu seminggu. Kris meneliti hadiahnya satu-persatu. Sekelabu apapun perasaan Kris, ia tetap merasa senang karena mendapat hadiah sebanyak ini. Tangan Kris menelusur boneka, baju, surat, dan berhenti menelusur saat tangannya menyentuh amplop tebal berwarna putih.

Seketika Kris membeku.

Amplop ini sama seperti yang biasa ia dapat dari gadis itu. Tebal. Tanpa nama pengirim, tanpa alamat, tanpa perangko, hanya tulisan 'Untuk Wu Yi Fan' di badan amplop. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk menyadari, amplop ini berisi _tape _dari gadis itu. Kris membawanya keluar kamar, berseru kepada semua member yang masih ribut dengan kue.

"Siapa yang tadi mengirimkan amplop ini?", tanya Kris sambil mengangkat amplop di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua member terdiam. Mana bisa mereka ingat siapa-siapa saja yang mengirim hadiah? Yang datang banyak sekali dan membawa hadiah yang rata-rata sama. "Aku nggak ingat, _hyung_", Baekhyun yang menjawab, "Tadi kulihat di kotak surat ada tumpukan amplop. Mungkin amplop putih itu salah satu di antaranya"

"Ada yang lihat pengirimnya?"

Semua member menggeleng.

Kris menunduk. Ia tidak bisa marah atau semacamnya. Bukan salah member lain yang tidak melihat pengirim amplop ini. Memang bukan tugas mereka untuk menghafalkan siapa yang datang memberi hadiah hari ini. Kris juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, ya", ia bergumam, lalu masuk ke kamar.

Seperti biasa, Kris langsung mendengarkan isi _tape_. Ia mengeluarkannya dari amplop dan memasukannya ke _player_. Yang membuatnya tidak biasa, jantung Kris berdegup kencang. Saat memasukkan _tape, _tangannya gemetar. Apa yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tombol _play_ ditekan.

"_Wu Yi Fan, apa kabar? Ini aku"_

Seketika senyum Kris merekah. Ini. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara ini. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa senang seorang Kris saat ini. Kris menarik kursi dan duduk di depan _player_, ingin mendengar dengan jelas semua isi _tape_.

"_Wu Yi Fan, hari ini kamu berulang tahun. Aku ikut senang untukmu. Terus terang aku merasa sedikit cemburu melihat banyaknya penggemar yang mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Aku ingin menjadi satu yang pertama mengucapkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Wu Yi Fan, pasti aku orang kesekian yang mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Maaf, tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama untukmu"_

Kris mengangguk-angguk. Seandainya saja gadis itu ada di sini, berdiri di depannya, Kris ingin bilang bahwa ia hanya menunggu ucapan selamat darinya. Dan Kris ingin gadis itu tahu, ia tidak berbohong.

"_Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak tahu apa kamu sedang mendengarku saat ini. Kalaupun kamu memang sedang melakukannya, aku ingin kamu mendengarkan dengan baik. Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah pengakuan"_

Kris mendekatkan kursinya pada _player_. Ia membesarkan _volume player_. Siap mendengarkan pengakuan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"_Aku tahu rahasiamu. Tenang saja, aku akan menyimpan rahasia itu baik-baik. Berusaha agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Kurasa sekarang hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu. Wu Yi Fan..."_

Kris menahan nafas.

"_... Aku tahu matamu pernah buta sebelah..."_

Ucapan gadis itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Kris. Ia ingat. Tentu saja Kris ingat. Kejadian yang membutakan sebelah matanya. Pikiran Kris pergi ke masa lalu. Membuka rahasia yang tak akan pernah ia ungkap lagi untuk selamanya.

Dulu, dulu sekali saat Kris masih menjadi seorang _trainee_ di SM Entertainment, ia bermain kembang api. Karena kelalaiannya, kembang api itu mengenai mata kanannya. Seperti apapun dokter berusaha menyembuhkannya, tetap gagal. Mata kanan seorang Wu Yi Fan telah buta.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun sebelum EXO debut. SM berusaha mencarikan donor mata untuk Kris. Pengumuman tersebar dimana-mana. Mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ada seorang trainee di SM yang membutuhkan donor mata, sesegera mungkin. Nama Kris tidak dicantumkan di sana, karena itu rahasia. Hanya tulisan 'seorang trainee di SM membutuhkan donor mata, sesegera mungkin', tanpa keterangan lebih lanjut lagi.

Dan dalam waktu setengah tahun, Kris mendapatkannya.

Kris menatap _player_ di depannya. Setiap malam ia teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sungguh tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi. Yang tahu hanya member EXO dan beberapa petinggi SM Entertainment. Yang paling ingin Kris ketahui adalah, "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"_Tentu saja aku tahu"_, suara gadis itu terdengar, seakan ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris, _"Aku bukan member EXO. Aku juga bukan orang dari SM Entertainment. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Wu Yi Fan, menurutmu jawabannya apa?"_

Kris terdiam. Jangan bilang...

"_... Karena aku adalah orang yang memberikan mata untukmu..."_

Seakan ada panah yang menusuk ulu hati Kris.

Kris kembali teringat. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang orang yang mendonorkan mata untuknya. Bukan ia tidak mau tahu, tapi ia tidak boleh tahu. Identitas sang pendonor dirahasiakan sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri. Setelah mata Kris membaik, ia segera sibuk dengan segala prospek debutnya. Jadi ia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mencari tahu tentang sang pendonor.

Dan Kris sama sekali tidak menyangka, sang pendonor akan datang sendiri kepadanya.

"_Aku tahu mendonorkan sebelah mata saat aku masih hidup bukanlah hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh orang lain, tapi aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Kamu sengaja mengikuti audisi, tentu begitu ingin menjadi seorang artis. Aku tidak tahu apa ambisimu, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kesungguhanmu. Aku tidak ingin semua usaha dan perjuanganmu selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Apalagi, aku yakin hidupku nggak akan lama. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku akan mendonorkan mata ini padamu terlebih dahulu. Wu Yi Fan, aku juga ingin mengatakan satu pengakuan lagi"_

Pengakuan lagi? Kali ini, pengakuan macam apa. Kris masih belum pulih dari syoknya, gadis itu mau mengatakan yang lain lagi. Bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung.

"_Saat ini, saat aku merekam suaraku ini, dua jam dari sekarang aku akan operasi penambalan jantung"_

Kris melongo sejadi-jadinya.

"_Sejak kecil, jantungku lemah. Ralat. Bukan lemah lagi, jantungku bocor sejak kecil. Aku tidak bisa macam-macam. Tidak boleh terlalu capek, tidak boleh banyak gerak, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Sekolahku bahkan hanya sampai SMA, itupun tidak sampai kelulusan. Obat-obatan adalah temanku. Aku bahkan lebih sering di rumah sakit daripada rumah sendiri. Jujur saja, selama aku merekam suaraku untukmu, aku selalu ada di rumah sakit"_

Kris masih melongo.

"_Dokter dan suster berdatangan, mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Mengatakan bahwa operasi ini akan berhasil. Aku cukup berumur untuk tahu bahwa semua yang mereka ucapkan adalah sebuah dusta. Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya pada mereka, hanya saja aku tahu, presentase keberhasilan operasi ini hanya sepersekian persen"_

Kris menekap mulutnya.

"_Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu kamu akan kaget mendengarnya, dan aku tidak melarangnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kamu percaya pada ucapanku, sebab semua ini terlalu mendadak"_

Kris mendekatkan kursinya.

"_Wu Yi Fan, terus terang alasan mengapa aku bersedia memberikan mata untukmu, sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menemukannya. Masih ada alasan lagi di balik semua yang tadi kuucapkan, namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kepada siapa mata ini kudonorkan, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata mataku kini ada padamu. Aku mendonorkan mata ini tanpa melihat siapa yang membutuhkan, semata-mata hanya ingin membantu sesama. Setelah kamu debut, aku baru mengetahui sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Ada sisi diriku yang begitu ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Tidak kusangka, ternyata justru perasaan ini tumbuh berkembang"_

Kris mengerutkan kening. Perasaan? Perasaan apa?

"_Tapi namanya juga takdir, kita tidak pernah tahu. Wu Yi Fan, sebenarnya kita pernah hampir bertemu. Pada suatu Senin, aku kembali mengantarkan tape padamu. Aku melihatmu berdiri di depan dormmu. Entah menunggu siapa atau menunggu apa. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diri di hadapanmu, sebab... aku malu. Aku malu dengan kondisiku. Aku terus menunggumu masuk atau pergi, tapi kamu tetap di situ. Karena kepalaku mulai sakit, akhirnya aku pulang tanpa memberi tape padamu"_

Kris terdiam. Hari itu. Ia ingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia menunggu dua jam lebih hanya untuk melihat gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu ada di dekatnya saat itu. Jadi, tanpa Kris ketahui, sebenarnya mereka saling menunggu?

Kris terus memikirkannya saat ia mendengar suara batuk yang begitu berat dan keras dari _tape_. Gadis itu. Gadis itu terbatuk hebat. Kris langsung menggenggam _player_, seakan benda itu adalah si gadis yang terbatuk di depannya. "Ka-kamu kenapa? Kamu nggak apa-apa?", tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"_Maaf, kondisiku agak payah_", suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, _"Dua jam lagi, aku akan dioperasi. Wu Yi Fan, tidak banyak lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Sebenarnya, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, namun keadaan memaksaku untuk bungkam. Jadi kali ini, aku akan menyampaikan intinya saja"_

Kris menahan nafasnya.

"_Wu Yi Fan, kurasa aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai penggemar, namun sebagai seorang wanita. __Aku terus berpikir, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengirim tape ini padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengakui bahwa akulah pendonor mata untukmu. Aku tidak pernah ingin bersikap sombong. Tapi Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak bisa mungkir bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Wu Yi Fan, setidaknya di saat-saat akhir hidupku, aku ingin kamu tahu"_

Kris melongo sejadi-jadinya. Ia biasa menerima pengakuan cinta dari orang lain, biasa mendengar perasaan orang lain, namun kali ini segalanya terasa begitu berbeda. Pengakuan cinta gadis itu begitu dalam dan tajam, sukses menusuk hati Kris seketika.

"_Aku sering memikirkanmu, dan aku terus memikirkanmu. Apa saja yang kamu lakukan di backstage, apa saja yang kamu lakukan hari ini, siapa saja yang bicara denganmu hari ini, sesungguhnya aku ingin tahu itu. Terkadang aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa tahu apa-apa, namun aku paham akan posisiku. Siapalah aku ini, mana bisa mengetahui semua kegiatan seorang Wu Yi Fan. Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku agar tidak egois, dan selalu berhasil meski sangat menyakitkan"_

Kris masih terbengong. Sekali lagi, ia mendengar suara batuk gadis itu. Begitu keras, begitu menyayat hati.

"_Wu Yi Fan, aku nggak kuat lagi. Kepalaku sakit sekali, dan tanganku sudah sangat lemas. Aku tahu, tape ini adalah tape terpanjang yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Mungkin kamu sudah capek mendengarnya, atau malah kamu tidak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali. Tapi, kumohon, dengarkan lagi. Pesanku yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir"_

Kris membesarkan _volume player_, tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan member lain bisa mendengarnya. Ia bahkan mendekatkan telinganya. Tidak ingin melewatkan satu kata pun.

"_Wu Yi Fan, berjanjilah padaku. Tetaplah hidup. Jangan pernah kecewa, jangan pernah putus asa. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kamu adalah manusia paling malang di bumi ini, karena ada yang lebih malang darimu. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kamu adalah manusia paling hebat di dunia ini, karena di atasnya atas selalu ada atas. Tetaplah berusaha keras dan mempersembahkan yang terbaik. Jangan pernah mengecewakan penggemarmu yang setia menyayangimu apapun kondisimu. Tetaplah menjadi Wu Yi Fan yang kukenal dan kucintai untuk selamanya"_

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat _player_ berbunyi pelan, menandakan _tape_ yang diputar sudah selesai. Kris terus menunggu suara gadis itu yang mungkin akan kembali terdengar, namun selama apapun Kris menunggu, hanya kesunyian yang ia dengar.

Habis.

Isi _tape_ itu sudah benar-benar berakhir.

_Tape_ yang mungkin, _tape_ terakhir dari gadis itu.

Tidak. Kris tidak terima. Kris tidak terima semuanya selesai begini saja. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri. Ada hal yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan. Kris harus bertemu gadis itu. Sekarang!

Kris menyambar jaketnya dan mengeluarkan _tape_, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang asal ia pilih. Semua hadiah yang ia terima Kris lewati begitu saja. Saat ini ambisinya hanya satu : bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kris keluar kamar, berpapasan dengan member lain yang masih berkutat di ruang tamu.

"Kris_ hyung_?", Baekhyun berdiri, "_Hyung_ mau ke mana?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlari ke pintu dorm dan mengambil sepeda. Kris harus segera ke kantor SM Entertainment. Sebenarnya jarak antara dormnya dengan kantor SM bukan jarak yang bisa ditempuh dengan sepeda, namun Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kalau dengan bis atau sarana umum lainnya, ia takut akan memakan waktu yang lama. Belum kemungkinan ketahuan oleh penggemar dan dikerubungi. Kris juga belum memiliki mobil. Saat ini, hanya sepeda yang bisa Kris andalkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:00, namun Kris tidak peduli. Dengan mantap, Kris ayuhkan sepedanya. Mengarungi suasana malam di Seoul.

Kris memohon pada segala unsur di bumi ini. Semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kris? Ada apa?"

Kris menatap Lee Soo Man dan beberapa petinggi SM Entertainment lainnya. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu saat mereka sepertinya sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat penting, namun ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Hari ini, ia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Maaf mengganggu, namun aku ingin meminta waktu sebentar dari Sooman _appa_", Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Semua artis SM Entertainment biasa memanggil Sooman dengan '_appa_', karena mereka sudah menganggap Sooman selayaknya ayah sendiri.

"Aku?", Sooman menunjuk dirinya, "Tapi Kris, aku sedang—"

"Kumohon!", Kris membungkukkan badannya 900, "Kumohon, sediakan waktu sebentar untukku. Aku tahu mungkin tindakanku ini tidak sopan, kurang ajar, dan lainnya. Tapi kumohon, Sooman _appa_, sebentar saja"

Sooman menatap anggota lain yang sedang rapat. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari mereka, Sooman mendekati Kris. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita bicara di luar saja ya"

"Iya!"

"Nah, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?", tanya Sooman sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari ruang rapat.

Kris memutuskan untuk tidak basa-basi. "_Appa_ ingat kecelakaan kembang apiku kan? Yang membuat mata kananku buta. _Appa_ ingat kan?"

Sooman menegang seketika. Tentu. Tentu saja ia ingat. Sebab dialah yang menyebarkan pengumuman, mencarikan donor mata untuk Kris. Sooman tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang pertama kali terjadi di SM Entertainment. Trainee yang kehilangan sebelah matanya karena kembang api.

"Iya, _appa_ ingat", Sooman mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku butuh informasi tentang pendonornya!", ujar Kris langsung, "Bisakah _appa_ memberitahukannya padaku? Namanya, alamatnya, apapun tentangnya"

Sooman terdiam, sama sekali tidak menyangka Kris akan membicarakan hal ini. Selama ini ia dan petinggi SM Entertainment lainnya menyembunyikan keberadaan sang pendonor dari Kris. Gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya. Untuk tidak memberitahukan informasi apapun pada Kris.

Namun saat Kris sendiri yang meminta, mereka harus apa?

"_Appa_?", Kris menyadarkan Sooman yang terdiam, "Ada apa? _Appa_ baik-baik saja?"

Sooman mengerjap sejenak. "Hah? Ah, nggak. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan pendonor itu?"

Kris merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan satu-satunya barang yang ada di sana. _Tape_. "Selama ini, setiap minggu aku mendapat _tape_ semacam ini. Isinya tentang keseharian dan pesan-pesan padaku. Kupikir ini dari penggemar biasa, dan aku mendengarkannya saja. Ternyata, pendonor itu yang mengirimnya"

"APA?!", Sooman berseru, "KAPAN? Kapan kamu mendapat benda ini?"

"Eh, entahlah", Kris sampai kaget, "Hari ini, tepat hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapatkannya. Tapi bukan aku yang menerimanya, sebab hari ini jadwalku penuh terus"

Sooman mengamati _tape_ di tangannya. Sungguh sulit mempercayai kenyataan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, _appa_? Kumohon, beritahukan aku apapun tentang gadis itu", Kris kembali ke topik semula, "_Tape_ ini mengatakan, gadis itu akan dioperasi. Aku tidak tahu kapan jamnya, mungkin sekarang operasinya sudah selesai. Kalau _appa_ tahu sesuatu, kumohon, beritahu aku..."

Sooman menatap Kris. Ia kembali teringat janjinya pada gadis itu. Ia berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun tentangnya pada Kris, sampai kapanpun. "Tapi Kris, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu merupakan sebuah perjanjian", Sooman menunduk, "Sebelum gadis itu mendonorkan matanya padamu, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padamu. Dia ingin identitasnya merupakan rahasia bagimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu kebijakannya"

"Tapi aku nggak bisa menunggu lagi!", suara Kris bergetar, "Aku tidak tahan lagi! Selama ini, aku hidup dalam penasaran karena gadis itu. Selama ini, aku berusaha mencari informasi tentang pendonor itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, mereka orang yang sama! Kumohon _appa_, beritahukan sesuatu padaku..."

"Kris, aku tidak bisa..."

Kris tidak menyerah. Ia kini bersimpuh di hadapan Sooman dan menundukkan kepalanya. Terserah dia mau dianggap apa. Terserah harga dirinya saat ini dipertaruhkan atau apa. Satu yang paling Kris inginkan saat ini adalah informasi tentang gadis itu.

"Kris, apa-apaan kamu?", Sooman mulai risih, nanti dikiranya dia ngapain lagi, "Berdirilah. Jangan seperti ini. Hei!"

"_Appa,_ aku memohon padamu sepenuh hatiku. Beritahu aku apapun tentang gadis itu", Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia yang membuatku menjadi sekarang ini, melihat dengan sempurna, bisa berdiri dengan gemilang di atas panggung. Kalau ia tidak mendonorkan matanya padaku, entah jadi apa aku saat ini. Kumohon, _appa_. Aku mohon..."

Sooman menghela nafas. Kalaupun ia menolak, Kris pasti akan mengejarnya dan terus memohon-mohon padanya. Ia tidak mau memberitahukan apapun, karena pasti akan membuat Kris sedih dan sakit hati. Tapi...

"Kumohon", Kris masih bersimpuh di lantai, "Kumohon, _appa_. Ini permintaan sepenuh hati dari Wu Yi Fan. Kumohon..."

"Aku mengerti", Sooman menghela nafas lagi, "Aku mengerti. Sekarang berdirilah, Kris. Aku mengerti apa yang kamu mau"

Kris menatap Sooman dengan mata berbinar. "Sungguh? _Appa_ mau memberitahukannya padaku? Terima kasih! Apa saja yang _appa_ ketahui tentangnya? Siapa namanya? Dia tinggal dimana? Usianya berapa?"

"Sabar", Sooman menahan antusisme Kris, "Aku bersedia memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kurasa semuanya akan sia-sia"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sebab gadis itu sudah meninggal"

Kris terdiam. Mencari segala kebohongan dan dusta di mata Sooman, namun tidak ada.

"Aku juga sepertimu. Hari ini, aku juga mendengar kabar dia akan operasi penambalan jantung", terang Sooman, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia juga memberitahukannya padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu dia pernah mengirim _tape_ beberapa kali padamu. Bedanya, aku mendengar kabar operasinya tadi pagi"

Tadi pagi? Gadis itu operasi tadi pagi dan Kris baru mendengarnya sore ini? Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi? Kris menjadi model majalah sejak pagi sementara gadis itu operasi menyambung nyawa. Saat gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan susah, Kris justru bersenang-senang. Kris merasa menjadi orang paling tolol.

"Operasinya gagal", Sooman melanjutkan, "Dia dikebumikan siang tadi. Karena kupikir kamu tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, kuputuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu. Karena itu aku kaget sekali saat kamu bilang kamu mendapat _tape_ dari gadis itu"

Kris hanya bungkam. Tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Lututnya lemas dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Kris tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain. Pikirannya terasa beku.

Kris menyesal. Ia sungguh menyesal. Kalau saja ia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu lebih cepat lagi, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu. Mungkin Kris akan sempat melihat sosoknya. Mungkin Kris akan sempat mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Mungkin, semua itu hanya mungkin. Selamanya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasakan jurang perbedaan yang besar antara idola dengan penggemar.

Kris tahu, ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Yang tidak ia tahu, seberapa dalam perasaan penggemar itu padanya. Kris kadang merasa penggemarnya merepotkan, karena hanya berteriak dan histeris saat melihatnya. Kris sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah wujud perasaan mereka padanya. Itukah alasan mengapa gadis itu selalu berpesan pada Kris tentang 'jangan kecewakan penggemar' dan semacamnya? Itukah alasan mengapa gadis itu selalu mengingatkan Kris tentang penggemarnya?

Gadis itu ingin Kris lebih menyayangi penggemarnya. Sebab tanpa mereka, Kris bukanlah apa-apa. Tanpa penggemar, idola bukan idola. Itu yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan, dan Kris baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Kris meraba mata kanannya. Tepatnya, mata gadis itu. Kris berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, menjadi satu dan membentuk kombinasi yang aneh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya saat ini. Sedih? Pasrah? Ia tidak tahu. Kris merasa hatinya hampa. Kosong. Lubang besar menganga di sana.

Angin dingin menerpa Kris, entah berasal darimana. Kris bergidik selama beberapa detik. Meskipun angin yang menerpanya barusan dingin, namun anehnya ia merasa hangat.

Dan Kris mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang hanya bisa ia dengar dari rekaman. Suara yang selalu ia tunggu setiap minggu. Suara gadis itu.

Kris mendengarnya.

"_Wu Yi Fan, jangan bersedih. Kamu sudah mengerti maksud pesanku kan? Ingat-ingatlah selalu. Apabila kamu ingin bertemu denganku, apabila kamu ingin melihat sosokku, bercerminlah. Mata kananmu adalah aku, dan aku melihat bersamamu"_

Perasaan hangat yang tadi Kris rasakan, perlahan-lahan sirna.

**The end**

GIMANA GUYS? BAGUS GAK? JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YA GUYS^^

SAYA JUGA MANUSIA YANG TAK LUPUT DENGAN KESALAHAN^^

GOMAWO^^

**Ig: niffahm**


End file.
